Khunchai
Khunchai also known as Aqua, is a CivEx player who played through eight months of its second iteration (2.0) and the entire duration of its third (3.0). He served as the founder and leader of the Traveller's Association until its disbanding building the giant bridge that connected the T.A. Headquarters island to the mainland, and later founded the fledgling Kingdom of Ayutia in the ruins of the former Ironscale Kingdom, first as a prince during the Two Princes Era and soon as the First King of Ayutia. Throughout his reign, Ayutia doubled in size both in terms of land and population and it was during this time that Khunchai met some of his firmest friends on the server including ToeSocks, CapeCape, MukdipGuy, Poulet_Poulet, Tassadarr, and bbgun09. His other pals include Slowduck, tombo361 and ElementalOwl, who he knows personally in real life. CivEx 2.0 Khunchai joined CivEx 2.0 on the day the server was closed temporarily in late October 2015, following a change in the administration in the direct aftermath of the 6ix-Arcation War. After wandering first through the Omerican Federal Republic past the Metepec and Coastaran Empires into the northern continent, he noticed the unfinished nature of most of the roads on the server which had almost led to his death many times throughout the entire journey. He was saved at Wit's End from starvation by Poulet_Poulet who provided him shelter at Braquesburg, the capital of Picarona. It was here he decided to found the Traveller's Association, an organization dedicated to building roads and connecting up the major cities. This would occupy him for the next two months of his time on CivEx, where he and fellow Association member Sabriel_Malar would attempt to connect the various nations of the server. His most successful projects during this time would likely be the Trans-Iudea Road that created the first real path into the mountainous plains, connecting the Meritocracy of Iudea with the rest of the northern continent and the Traveller's Bridge, a giant bridge based loosely off the Golden Gate bridge that spanned four hundred blocks from the Traveller's Association Headquarters and the area near Arcation. He also founded and wrote the Circadian Observer, an international newspaper that was well-received by the general public of the server as a non-biased account of events. However, the Association soon began to decline due to low membership and dwindling resources. The Headquarters were raided thrice by random petty criminals, and Khunchai began to spend most of his time in Picarona and even helped Poulet_Poulet with the Braquesburg Cathedral, designing the stained glass windows. It was also during this time that he began to notice the 'Octagon', an unfinished fort/base left by the long-dead Ironscale Kingdom that boasted a beautiful area just by Wit's End bordering Picarona, which had become his favourite nation on the server. With three other friends, he founded the Kingdom of Ayutia, which would become his main nation for the rest of the iteration. Reign of the Two Princes While Ayutia was a monarchy, its founding system was that of a powerful princely class, with each Prince of Ayutia ruling over select areas of the Kingdom. During its initial foundation, it was decided that until the nation had a larger population which would then choose its first monarch, the two founding members, Prince Aqua (Khunchai) and Prince Whitefire (WhitefireW) would rule the nation together. Ayutia quickly gained players following a large recruiting campaign, though unfortunately, Whitefire lost interest in the server after real-life commitments prevented him from playing. With one prince inactive, the other members of the now eight-man nation voted Khunchai as the first King of Ayutia, narrowly beating Lord Governor Mr_L1berty in the general plebiscite. It was also during this time that ToeSocks and MudkipGuy joined the kingdom, and became some of its closest-knit members. King of Ayutia The initial months of Khunchai's reign were marked by large-scale construction of the capital, Vana (then-called Eisenburg in honour of old Ironscale). The nation also gained large numbers of players, which by January 2016 had numbered at around fifteen players, significantly nool who occupied the post of Minister of Agriculture and began constructing Ayutia's potato farms. In this time, the neighbouring Eseran Enclave was also diplomatically annexed into the Ayutian kingdom after its leader, CapeCape decided to join the kingdom in order to ward off raiders. He was named Prince of the new province of Esera, a role who would retain until the end of the iteration. There was a time of brief diplomatic concern when Mr_L1berty, an Ayutian national was pearled by Mr_Little_Kitty of Arcation who had created a secret claim within the borders. Khunchai and his princes then considered a relationship with Bonkill, who at the time was forming the Resistance, an anti-Arcation movement, but ultimately decided against it when the diplomatic crisis was privately resolved later and remained neutral. Later, Ayutia would enter into the Ayutia-Iudea Defensive Pact in which both nations pledged to defend the other. Ayutia became a mid-sized nation during this time, with a population of roughly fifteen players though in reality this value often fluctuated between twelve and twenty-five as newfriends came and went. This was a time of relative peace in Ayutia, something which would continue until the dawn of the Metepec-Kandar Canal War, in which emerged a pro-Valhalla Metepec, something which greatly concerned the Ayutian government. Prior to the events, the key figures in Valhalla had attacked Iudea, a close Ayutian ally without a legitimate reason, cementing their rule by occupying Frell City, the Iudean capital. It was with the assistance of Arcation that the Valhallan regime was removed from Iudea, and so many in the Ayutian government had reason to be concerned with this new development: particularly since Raphael_Dillon/Slowduck, a close friend of Khunchai and the former Lord Premier of Iudea was now the Ayutian Prince of Irranar after his nation dissolved into several successor states. And so when the details of the Bloodmoon Alliance between Metepec and Valhalla were released to the public, the King and his Princes were thrown into disarray at the new emerging superpowers who had been somewhat hostile to the nation in the past. It was then that bbgun09 of Freimark, who would later become a good friend of Khunchai approached the monarch with the idea of the Uvamark Confederation, a close alliance of nations. After a general vote in the Ayutian Council of Princes, with the result of three votes for and one vote against, the nation joined the new mega-alliance, initially comprising of Freimark, Picarona, Coastaro and a ressurected Velfyre Dawn under Teamp. Uvamark Consul While still retaining the autonomy and titles of King of Ayutia, Khunchai was now styled Uvamark Consul of Ayutia, a role which, in retrospect, placed him and his nation right as a prime target. In response to aggression from several parties, the Ayutians formed the Iron Fist, a militia force aimed at dealing with griefers and raiders in Uvamark territory. While the Fist was comprised of over eight moderate-capable fighters, including Khunchai, the inherent problem with the Confederation was its large size, which made it difficult to traverse. For example, following the grief of Freimark, it took the Iron Fist almost an hour to ride from Ayutia to the island nation, at which point the perpatrators had already been attacked. Nevertheless, the Iron Fist did take part in many key events such as the cornering of Donutman after the Fall of Valhalla and enjoyed moderate success in its endeavors. After the server steadily declined, Khunchai went with his close friend CapeCape and new friend bbgun09 on to the Sovereignty|Ascending server, where they refounded Ayutia. While Ayutia was much smaller on Sov|Asc than on CivEx and raided far more often, Khunchai greatly enjoyed his experience on the server because he got to play with old friends and build, which was his main forte. Prince of Vana After going inactive on CivEx, Khunchai abdicated the throne of Ayutia and was succeded by ToeSocks in the following election. He still retained a nominal role as Prince of Vana, but was mainly inactive until the end of 2.0 CivEx 3.0 Victoria Months before 3.0, Khunchai and bbgun09 decided to found the nation of Victoria, envisioned as a sprawling Gilded Age metropolis and a functional and effective bureaucracy. However, shortly after its formation and recruitment spree, real-life events forced Khunchai to go inactive. He returned to a nation loaded with bureaucracy and 'Discord politics', and while he briefly occupied a role as Member of Parliament, the factionalism of the nation made him retreat to a small island in the Victorian Archipelago with his old friend ToeSocks, an island they christened 'Kankasem'. They built the Kankasem Brewery, which had limited success in the brewing business but when glaring flaws in the server emerged due to administrative mismanagement, Khunchai soon became inactive on the server once more. CivEx 4.0 Khunchai's main goal in 4.0 is to create a nation with old friends and allies from before, and to build great buildings. Overall, he has very high expectations for 4.0, and having worked with both Sharpcastle and bbgun in the past is assured of their dedication and capability to create an experience as memorable (or even more so) as 2.0 was for him. Category:Players